


Bella

by fanfiction12321



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction12321/pseuds/fanfiction12321
Summary: “Bella is Spanish for beautiful, and just because you reacted like that it’s going to be your new name.”“Chris can I ask you something?”“Of course you can Bella.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fanfiction on Chris and Eva so i hope you enjoy it.  
> all the spelling and punctuation errors are mine. :)

The music was blasting, I had a drink in my hand, Vilde was with Magnus, Sana was laughing off to the side with Chris Berg next to her and Noora was talking with William who had come back from England and was staying, and Even and Isak and the rest of the group where all laughing in the corner.

But there what something missing.

I continued throughout the night trying to shake the feeling but it just wouldn’t go away. I tried dancing, that didn’t work. I tried drinking, that just made the feeling grow stronger. I even tried to hook up with people, but that just felt wrong.

At around midnight I grew annoyed at the feeling so I just walked out the building.

I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving they seem to happy, and I had only had a few drinks I could still find my way around the streets without getting lost, I was just tipsy enough that I wobbled a little when I stood in one place.

I was now staring at my front door that feeling still sitting on the pit of my stomach, being here just didn’t feel right, and I knew that it was dangerous to be walking around at midnight so I just sat on my doorstep waiting for it to just show up.

I ended up sitting there for an hour just looking out over the street, but that came to a stop when I heard someone at the side of the house.

I didn’t know who it was Jonas and Isak never come over anymore and all the girls had already texted me goodnight.

Standing up grabbed a loose brick off the stairs and followed the sound.

I saw a guy figure kneeling at my window knocking on it, but after a while he started to jiggle the lock… only for it to open. I then made a mental note to fix the lock.

The stranger was just about through when I realised my window had closed… get it? so I ran back to the front yanking my front door open locking my door from the outside locking the person in my room.

After I was sure they weren’t getting though I ran to the front grabbing my phone typing in the emergency service number and just as I was going to click call when someone called my name.

“Eva why are you locking me in your room?” the voice sounded familiar that was until it spoke again, “I mean I’m not complaining but I would be a lot happier if you were in here with me.”

“Christoffer I almost called the cops on you.” I opened the door to be met by Chris and his stupid smirk.

“And here I was thinking we were friends,” he walked out my room and made himself comfortable on my couch.

“What ae you doing here Chris?” I questioned sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

“I went to Emma’s party and all your friends where there but they said that you had left, so I came here.”

“That’s what felt weird,” I sighed leaning back on my hands looking at him with a smile.

“What felt weird?” he asked leaning closer to me making me do the same so we were only a few inches apart.

“So I was at the party and I was doing everything I normally do, I was drinking, talking to people I’ll never talk to again, laughing with my friends, even kissed a few boys but you weren’t there. We always laugh together, then we kiss, then we do more than kiss, then we end up staying at each other’s house then you make me breakfast in the morning.”

“So you missed our little party ritual?”

“Yes I did, plus you set the expectation bar too high for other boys,” I whined which made him laugh pulling me down onto his lap, “Your ruined all my future hook ups.”

“If it makes you feel better, you’ve done the same for me doll face.”

“Make it better.”

“How do you expect me to do that?” Chris wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

“Kiss me.” I placed my hands on either sides of his face moving an inch closer to him.

“Are you sure you want me to do that babe?” I just nodded my head and that seemed to be all he needed to press his lips to mine. Holding me in place as our lips moved in sync.  A sense of déjà vu came crashing over.

A kiss shared between the two of us isn’t new, in fact it’s the complete opposite. But for some reason this kiss felt foreign. This one was slow and full of… love, it wasn’t messy and sex driven as all of their other kisses and she feared she like this one more than others.

“So that was new,” he laughed pulling away from her.

“Do it again.”

“You liked it too I take it.”

“More than I probably should. Do it again.” I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine as our lips connected in another kiss but this one filled with passion.

Chris and I had been playing this little came for a while now but we never talked about it.

All I knew was that the longer we played the harder it would be to stop, but at this stage I didn’t want to stop, and I knew I had to talk to Chris about it. I just don’t know when or how to bring it up or how he’ll react.

After a few minutes of making out I had to pull away letting out a yawn I mean it’s almost two in the morning.

“You tired Hun?”

“Just a bit,” I yawned again, I saw Chris roll his eyes standing up picking me up bridal style as he carried me to my bed lying me down on my bed a climbing in after me pulling me onto his chest.

“Chris?”

“Yes Bella?” I shot up out of my spot staring at him, “What did I do?”

“You just called me Bella.”

“Bella is Spanish for beautiful, and just because you reacted like that it’s going to be your new name.” I rolled my eyes falling back onto his cheats earning a light grunt of pain from him, “you did that on purpose.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” I rested my head on his chest drawing random shapes there, “Chris can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can Bella.” He pulled me closer by the waist giving it a light squeeze.

“What are we doing?”

“At the moment we’re snuggling.”

“No I mean the hook-ups turn into something else then something else turns into a sleepover then a sleepover turns into you driving me to school picking me up in the afternoon, we even study together and you are coming to my house at one in the morning just to sleep. What are we doing?”

“Be my girlfriend.” It didn’t sound like I question it sounded more like a demand or a statement and it shook me, I mean I wanted him to say it for a while but I didn’t think it would scare me as much as it did.

“What?” I sat up and he followed grabbing my hands looking me dead in the eyes.

“Eva ever since we started a little ‘game’, as you call it, I’ve never been so happy. I now look forward to waking up in the morning knowing that I get to drive you to school. I like to go to uni because when I come home I can help you with your school work.”

“Go on.” I like this side of Chris. He never talked about his feelings he always said that he was bad at it and that he prefers to show his feelings in more of a physical way than an any other.

“I’ve never been this happy in my life. Whenever I’m with you I look forward to waking up in the morning, I enjoy remembering parties because we always have the best laughs, and I just love and adore every moment I have with you. So… be my girlfriend. Also you know I suck at putting my emotions into words so can I get some bonus points for trying?”

I could feel his palms starting to sweat, he was biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. I let go of one of his hands and placed one of my fingers under his chin making him look me in the eye.

“Three words. Eight letters. Say it and I’m yours.”

“I love you Eva Mohn.” He grabbed my face and went to go kiss me but I pulled back just in time.

“That’s fifteen letters I said eight.”

“I love you. I got food. I am groot.”

“I like the them all but the first one is just ahead of the second.”

“three words nine letters say it and I’m yours.”

“Your using my own line against me?”

“It’s not yours its gossip girl.”

“And you know that how?”

“Everyone knows it. now will you be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to Chris and I love you too.” We shared a smile connecting our lips in a kiss. It’s not as frenzied as their usual kisses, but it’s sensual in its own way. I take my time, pulling Chris’ lower lip between my teeth, sucking on it lightly.

We pulled away both of us letting out a light laugh, before he pulled me into a hug falling back on the bed with a light huff. He played with the ends of my hair while I drew circles aimlessly on his chest before drifting into a deep sleep.

**_ The next day _ **

“So you’re my girlfriend?” I rolled my eyes wanting to be annoyed at him but I just found it to cute.

“for the eighth and last time this morning, yes we are dating. I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend.”

“I just wanted to make sure, have a good day at school, Bella.”

“I will, have fun at uni.”

“Don’t remind me,” I planted a kiss on his lips and climbed out the car knowing that if I stayed any longer I would be late to class.

I saw my group looking at me with smiles on their faces but it looked more like they were holding back a laugh.

“And may I ask what’s so funny?”

“We still can’t get over the fact that you tamed penetrator Chris.” Vilde laughed while the rest of them nodded.

“Noora ‘tamed’ William, and you didn’t give her all this.”

“William was nowhere near as bad as Chris.” Sana stated earning nods from the rest of the girls.

“Love you Bella!” I turned around to see Chris waving at me as he drove past I put up the middle finger to him until he was out of sight and I know he saw me because I saw his head fly back in laughter.

“Eva… your name’s Eva not Bella.” Chris pointed out while the others stood there dumbfounded.

“Bella’s a nickname he gave me it means beautiful in Spanish.” That’s when they all lost it, they were all red faced from laughing, gasping for air.

I rolled my eyes just walking away from the group pulling out my phone to text Chris.

 

**Eva:       My friends are laughing at me because of that stupid nickname**

 

**Chis:     But it’s cute**

**And true**

**I won’t call you Bella if you want**

 

**Eva:       you can still call me Bella, I just wanted you to know you completely embarrassed me**

 

**Chris:    well if you want you can embarrass me when I pick you up if you want**

**Just to make it even**

 

**Eva:       careful I just might do so**

 

**Chris:    well you have all day to think about it**

**Choose wisely young one**

 

**Eva:       you better not mention anything about the force Christoffer**

 

**Chris:    alright Bella**

**I’ll see you after school**

 

I left conversation there waking to my locker sorting out my books for my class.

The day went well… well… besides all the teasing about the whole Bella thing from my group of ‘friends’.

But at the end of the day I couldn’t think of a way to embarrass Chris so I just walked up to him and when he leaned in for a kiss I just got in the car earning some laughs and ohh’s from the crowd watching us, and when he got in the car he just said that I got him but to make up for this morning he bought me a milkshake and helped me with my homework and some other things.


End file.
